


Okay

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her aunt and uncle, Lana receives some much needed comfort from her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

They were gone, Dean and Nell. Just like that, the only blood relative she had left was gone - at least the only blood relative that still had anything to do with her. She hadn't seen Henry Small in years, never met his two other children. Although she'd felt like baggage to Nell while she was growing up, she and her aunt had managed to become very close in the years following her divorce from Lex, especially after Doomsday's defeat. She'd even come to accept Dean as an uncle, as family, enough that he was the one to walk her down the isle the second time. In that moment, standing between him and Oliver, she'd felt for the first time in a long time like she had a real family.

Now she was broken again, clinging to her husband for dear life. She still felt like her heart was missing a piece, but in his arms, she didn't feel alone. She didn't feel weak, no matter how much she cried. He was the one person she didn't have to hide from. He always understood her, and no matter what happened, as soon as he held her, she knew everything would be okay.

She would be okay.


End file.
